


Sleep cute

by kasumivy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fanart, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasumivy/pseuds/kasumivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(prompt) Sleep cute, any way it's possible. As children, as teenagers, as their XMFC adult selves, after Cuba, as their grumpy old dude selves - the only requirement is sleeping in the same bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts), [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything About It Is a Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379363) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



> I've just read Everything About It Is a Love Song of pocky-slash and I thought it's perfect for this prompt \m/
> 
> It's ok to gift this to more than one person right ? xD


End file.
